Just Give Me a Reason
by babychoi137
Summary: CHAP 2 END IS UP - Sekilas kisah tentang pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin / "Ne, aku sangat mencintainya. Hanya saja aku terhalang dengan pernikahan juga karena aku mengandung darah dagingmu, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Syukurlah dia juga masih mau menerimaku kembali." -Sungmin / KYUMIN, GS, TWOSHOOT. Don't like don't read. Mind to review?
1. Kisah 1

**Just Give Me A Reason**

**Present by _Lee Haesung_**

**Cast :**

**. Lee Sungmin**

**. Cho Kyuhyun**

**. Lee Donghae**

**. Lee Haesung (OC)**

**. And other cast**

**Genre : Romance, hurt, married life, songfict.**

**Length : Twoshoot.**

**Rate : Teenage.**

**Disclaimer : All casts not mine. This fiction is mine.**

**Warning : Typo(s) dan cerita yang alurnya selalu maksa dan EYD yg blm sempurna, GENDERSWITCH. So, Don't like don't read!**

**A/N : Please enjoy the story. I hope.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**OoO**

**.**

**.**

**_JAE NOTE:_**

_Ini _FF arsip dari temanku._ Aku sudah meminta izin buat edit jadi Kyumin. Maklum, setiap baca FF yang kebayang Kyumin. Dia juga setuju karena ia juga **Joyer**._

_Thanks to_**_ : _****deviyanti137**** , ****abilhikmah**** , ****imAlfera**** , ****Heldamagnae**** , ****yatananovia**** , ****Cho Pristi Lee**** , ****Kim Soo Hyun**** , Kyumin Town**_ for your review._

_Thanks juga buat yang udah fav-follow__. Tanpa kalian, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Ini cukup menjadi sambutan baik untuk saya, mengingat saya belum lama masuk FFn._

_Untuk **balasan Review**. Coba **cek PM/INBOX**. InsyaAllah, aku sudah balas masing-masing. Yah, intinya Gomawo udah RnR :)_

**.**

**.**

**OoO**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**"Jujur aku memiliki kekasih di belakangmu. Aku mencintainya. Ia terlalu berharga untuk aku lepaskan dan dengan egois aku ingin memilikinya. Bisakah kita bercerai?"**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

_._

_._

* * *

_You ask me why I'm still alone._

_I just smile weakly._

_I'm in love with someone._

_Yes, I do have a lover._

Namja itu mengelus pipi yeoja di hadapannya lembut beserta tatapan cinta dari kedua manik matanya. Tak peduli jika tempat mereka memadu kasih adalah kantor namja itu. Sedari tadi tangan namja itu terus memeluk posesif yeoja berpipi merona karena rayuan sang namja yang dilayangkan begitu gencar.

"Seandainya jika kau mau menceraikan istrimu aku tidak akan di cap kekasih gelapmu, Kyuhyun Sajangnim." Ujar yeoja itu setelah mengecup bibir tebal namja itu –Kyuhyun- singkat. Tiada rasa malunya yeoja itu memainkan tangannya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Sebentar lagi Sooyoung-ah. Setelah aku merekayasa hasil tes kesehatannya aku akan bercerai darinya dan segera menikah denganmu." Sooyoung tersenyum puas atas jawaban yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuknya. Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sooyoung mendaratkan bibirnya kemudian melumat bibir tipis Sooyoung.

Sosok di depan pintu hanya dapat terpaku melihat Kyuhyun mencium Sooyoung. Tangan sosok itu kembali menutup pintu ruangan itu. Melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari perusahaan milik suaminya itu.

.

"Kopinya, Agassi." Ujar namja itu ramah, meletakan kopi hangat di salah satu meja di coffee shop yang di tempati oleh seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu menanggalkan tugas designnya dan melihat namja itu. Sebelumnya ia memiliki hasrat untuk memarahi namja tidak sopan menurutnya itu tetapi urung setelah ia menangkap paras familiar namja itu.

"Donghae Sunbae." Yeoja itu tersenyum pada namja itu –Donghae. Donghae duduk di hadapan yeoja itu sengaja tidak meminta izin duduk terlebih dahulu. Menyesap Americano itu tanpa melihat wajah sumringah yeoja itu memanggil namanya barusan.

"Apa kabarmu, Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Donghae ramah, lengkung tipis menghiasi bibir itu.

Sungmin memamerkan tugasnya, "Hanya tugas akhir inilah yang membuatku tidak baik-baik saja, selebihnya I'm fine." Donghae terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Sungmin kemudian memasukan tugas sketsa design itu dalam tas khusus untuk gambar sketsa A4.

Donghae menggelengkan kepala, "Ah~ memang memeras otak mancari design yang di inginkan Jung-Sam." Sungmin mengangguk setuju, tak hanya terlalu idealis dosennya itu tetapi berkelainan jiwa sebab setiap Hak-Saeng harus mempunyai tema berbeda dan setiap tema juga berkewajiban memiliki sebuah cerita nyata di dalamnya. Donghae mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih mendekat pada Sungmin, "kuberi rahasia Jung-Sam. Dia sangat menyukai roman picisan."

Sungmin membulatkan mata sipitnya, "Benarkah? Sungguh aneh." Donghae kembali duduk santai di dudukannya tadi. Tersenyum puas tahu jika informasi yang diberikannya benar-benar membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Tentu saja." Ujar Donghae bangga.

"Darimana Sunbae tahu rahasia Jung-Sam sedangkan Sunbae beda jurusan denganku?" heran Sungmin.

"Tidak kenal dengan Lee Haesung?" Donghae menaikan alisnya pertanda pasti jawaban 'ya' dari Sungmin.

"Dia kan asisten Jung-Sam, apakah Sunbae pacaran dengan Haesung-Sunbae? Sampai-sampai informasi rahasia seperti ini kau tahu." Terka Sungmin menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit itu, memfokuskan menatap Sunbae sekaligus sepupu jauhnya itu.

"Ne, dia kekasihku." Jawab Donghae singkat sembari tersenyum.

"Ah~ irinya." Keluh Sungmin. "kalian pasangan unik, di kampus kalian seperti tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus tetapi –ternyata.." kalimat Sungmin menggantung. Teringat akan dirinya, merahasiakan pernikahannya bahkan Donghae pun tidak tahu perihal pernikahan itu. Orang tua Sungmin memutuskan merahasiakannya karena pernikahan ini hanya sekedar pemenuhan wasiat terakhir mendiang kakek dari kedua pihak –Sungmin dan suaminya. Segelintir orang tahu tapi Sungmin tidak ingin Donghae tahu. Ia rasa belum waktunya sesumbar pernikahan yang nantinya berakhir di meja hijau.

"Ternyata apa?" desak Donghae melanjutkan kalimatnya, tak kunjung dijawab Donghae melanjutkan, "Haesung pabo itu mennyuruhku menghindarinya saat di kampus. Malas mendapat gombalanku katanya." Seperti tersadar dari lamunannya Sungmin memasang senyum terpaksa agar Donghae tidak kecewa pada Sungmin karena kurang fokus.

"Sunbae memang terlalu mudah mengeluarkan gombalan, kasihan Haesung-Sunbae harus melihatmu dikelilingi yeoja seantero kampus." Ujar Sungmin sadar jika kalimat itu juga agaknya sedikit menyindirnya.

"Dia yang terbaik." Jawab Donghae, ia melihat sekeliling Sungmin, "Ngomong-ngomong mana pacarmu, kenapa kau datang sendiri?" Tanya Donghae heran. Sepupunya itu kapan akan memikirkan tentang cinta.

Sungmin tersenyum lemah, "Tidak ada." Ujar Sungmin lemah. "tapi ada seseorang yang aku cintai. Dan aku baru saja sadar mengenai hal itu hari ini."

Donghae tersenyum senang, "Whoa~ sepupuku yang kaku ini telah menemukan cinta." Donghae terkekeh kemudian tangannya terulur mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin lembut.

'Dia juga membuatku patah hati dalam 1 waktu.' Batin Sungmin.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_You look at me with worried eyes._

_And tell me to meet someone nice._

_But you never know._

_I already have someone special._

_So precious that I hide inside._

Sungmin memasak makan malam untuknya saja, ia sengaja melupakan porsi makan suaminya. Ia pikir mungkin yeoja itu telah mengajak Kyuhyun pergi makan di luar bahkan Sungmin menduga jika yeoja itu sedang bermanja agar Kyuhyun terus menemaninya semalaman suntuk. Apron merah itu tak dilepas Sungmin lalu ia mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi di dapur dan memakan makam malam yang terlampau terlambat dari jam seharusnya.

Meski pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah kaki masuk ke ruang tengah –dekat dengan dapur– Sungmin putuskan tetap pada tempatnya. Diam dan kembali menyantap makanannya. Derap langkah itu semakin dekat membuat sejenak Sungmin menaruh sendok malas, selera makannya bertambah buruk.

Kyuhyun memasuki dapur dengan terseok-seok seakan kakinya berat untuk melangkah. Menggapai air dingin di dalam kulkas lalu meminumnya kasar. Kyuhyun belum menyadari apabila sedari tadi ia masuk ke dapur ada Sungmin memandanginya lekat. Rasa khawatir menjalari relung hati Sungmin menangkap tangan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan darah segar. 1 tahun ini cukup untuk hatinya mengenal Kyuhyun pastilah memiliki masalah sesius.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengan mata berkaca-kaca Sungmin. Keduanya terdiam di tempat, terpaku sendiri dalam diam. Sungmin rasa tidak apa-apa jika ia mengobati luka Kyuhyun. Ia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun lalu datang kembali membawa kotak P3K dan baskom berisikan air hangat. Menaruhnya di meja dapur, Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang tidak terluka mengajaknya duduk di kursi dapur.

"Kenapa mengobati lukaku sementara aku sendiri melukainya?" heran Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin memulai aktifitas mengobati luka di tangan Kyuhyun dengan membersihkan darah yang keluar dari tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghembuskan napas, "Aku juga tidak tahu." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, "mungkin hanya basa basi kehidupan pernikahan." Lanjut Sungmin santai –meski hatinya berteriak ia sangat khawatir– lalu kembali fokus pada luka itu.

"Benar," lirih Kyuhyun. Bau alkohol memenuhi penciuman Sungmin berasal dari Kyuhyun. Entah berapa banyak Kyuhyun minum sampai baunya begitu menusuk.

"Rasanya ini waktu yang tepat untukku mengatakannya." Ujar Sungmin memulai memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba mendera keduanya. "Aku harap kau telah menemukan seseorang yang juga berharga untukmu." Lanjut Sungmin, ia beranikan menatap langsung mata Kyuhyun. Bayangan menyedihkannya terpantul di manik itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya sebelah, menunggu lanjutan kalimat Sungmin, Sungmin menghela napas berat, "Jujur aku memiliki kekasih di belalakangmu. Aku mencintainya. Ia terlalu berharga untuk aku lepaskan dan dengan egois aku ingin memilikinya. Bisakah kita bercerai?"

Mata Kyuhyun terus lekat melihat wajah Sungmin, memastikan keseriusan kata-kata Sungmin. Tapi ia sadar pasti istrinya itu tidak terlalu bodoh untuk membuat lelucon seperti bercerai ini.

"Apakah namja di coffee shop?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar. Pengendalian emosinya sungguh luar biasa jadi tak mudah menerawang apa saja dalam pikiran dan hati namja itu. Keluarga konglomerat telah melatihnya dengan sangat baik.

Sungmin terkejut, "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tangannya masih terampil mengoleskan alkohol. Dan ia lupa sampai menekan area luka itu.

Kyuhyun meringis, ia juga menyesal menanyakannya. Seharusnya ia pada niatan awal untuk pura-pura tidak tahu dan menyibukkan diri bersama kekasih gelapnya –Sooyoung beserta pekerjaan tiada habisnya.

"Aku pergi bersama Sooyoung untuk makan siang di sana." Jawab Kyuhyun. Dia memang jujur apabila ia pergi bersama Sooyoung untuk makan siang tetapi Kyuhyun tidak menceritakan bagian ia sengaja duduk di dekat meja Sungmin dan melihatnya bersama namja.

"Ah~ sekertarismu. Baguslah jika kau telah melihat kekasihku. Kapan-kapan akan aku perkenalkan secara resmi denganmu jika tidak keberatan. Kau pun tak akan kularang berhubungan khusus dengan sekertarismu. Dia cantik, tinggi juga langsing kalian akan jadi pasangan serasi." Ujar Sungmin. Ia telah selesai mengobati luka itu.

"Apa kau datang ke kantorku?" Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, "Eonje?" Sungmin memastikan.

"Tadi pagi." Sungmin tersenyum, "Tepat saat kalian berciuman." Jawab Sungmin, segera berbalik. Jalannya terhenti akibat cekalan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau tidak terganggu?"

"Tidak. Selama kau pun tidak terganggu dengan hubunganku." Ujar Sungmin tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya –membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Pikirkan juga usulanku untuk bercerai, jika bisa secepatnya. Dan.. tidak usah membuat surat kesehatan palsu yang menyatakan aku tidak bisa mengandung. Kita akan tetap bercerai tanpa surat itu." Lanjut Sungmin. Getaran hati Kyuhyun semakin gelisah karena perceraian itu sepertinya sangat di inginkan Sungmin yang dulunya sama sekali tidak berniat menolak pernikahan ini. Perasaan aneh itu terus saja menggerogoti hatinya. Dan Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu apa yang mengganggunya, apalagi perceraian ini juga ia menginginkannya.

Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Berjalan pergi benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun terpaku menatap punggung rapuh itu menjauhinya.

'Jangan vonis aku tidak bisa mengandung sedangkan aku tengah mengandung anakmu. Kyuhyun -ah.' Batin Sungmin. Tangisan diamnya membawa langkah lemah itu menuju kamarnya.

"Jadi akhirnya akan seperti ini.." lirih Kyuhyun. Tangan terbalut perban itu. Tangan Sungmin pernah memegangnya dengan khawatir.

Kyuhyun sadar ia murka dan menghabiskan untuk menghajar orang tidak bersalah hanya karena melihat Sungmin bersama seorang namja. Dan Sungmin sadar ia harus menutupi kehamilannya itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

******.**  


* * *

_This one for you and me._

_Living out out dreams._

_We'll all right where we should be._

_With my arms out wide._

_I open my eyes,_

_And now all I wanna see is a sky full of lighters._

Kelas sudah berakhir beberapa saat lalu namun Sungmin masih betah berlama-lama di dalam kelas karena ia juga belum memutuskan akan kemana setelah kelasnya selesai. Semua tempat terasa membosankan baginya.

"Hi, Sungmin." Sapa seseorang. Sungmin mendongak kemudian tersenyum, "Haesung-Sunbae."

Haesung duduk di sebelah Sungmin, "Kemarin bertemu Donghae?" Tanya Haesung.

"Ne, apa Donghae-Sunbae menceritakannya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya berbohong dan tidak cerita padaku. Oh ya, Donghae pasti sudah mengatakannya kan?" Sungmin mengangguk, "semangat ya." Lanjut Haesung.

"Ne, gamsahamnida Sunbae."

"Panggil Haesung saja. Panggilan formal membuat namaku jelek." Sungmin terkekeh, "Apa kau punya janji?" ujar Haesung sumringah.

"Hm.. tidak ada–

"Eonni tidak jelek." ujar Sungmin tersenyum kaku, Haesung kemudian tertawa menyadari keadaan mereka sangat canggung.

"Tidak ada Eonni. Kenapa?"

"Kita pergi melihat pameran lukisan bagaimana? Kurasa akan banyak inspirasi di galeri itu. Tugas akhirmu pasti membutuhkan tema yang memukau sekalian juga kita mengakrabkan diri." Jelas Haesung menarik langsung Sungmin yang baru saja menyampirkan tasnya.

"Benar kata Donghae-Sunbae, Haesung Eonni cerewet sekali." Ungkap Sungmin jujur.

Haesung tertawa, "Benar juga kata Donghae pabo, Sungmin sangat pendiam tapi kata-katanya pedas."

.

Suasana kantor sungguh genting ketika atasannya tidak puas –bahkan terlanjur marah dengan kinerja para pegawainya. Kyuhyun merasa wajar ia memarahi Sooyoung atas tingkahnya yang terlampau teledor sehingga menghilangkan file proposal perusahaan.

"CHO SOOYOUNG, SEBODOH INIKAH DIRIMU!" bentak Kyuhyun marah pada yeoja tertunduk itu. Meski jabatan Sooyoung merangkap menjadi kekasih gelap Kyuhyun tetapi profesionalisme pekerjaan tidak akan dicampur adukan oleh Kyuhyun. Bahkan pegawai di luar pun dapat mendengar amarah Kyuhyun melalui nada bicaranya karena jarang sekali Kyuhyun semarah ini jika masalahnya tidak se-urgent ini.

"Joseonghamnida, Sajangnim." Ujar Sooyoung membungkuk

"File proposal itu begitu penting untuk mendapatkan investor Kim sebagai mitra kerja, kau menghilangkannya dan seluruh pegawai akan menanggung kesalahanmu kau hanya bilang maaf padaku." Geram Kyuhyun, ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu berdiri menghadap jendela ruangannya itu. "Keluar!" titah Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak bersahabat itu. Ia sungguh mengandalkan investor Kim ini untuk mendanai project baru yang perusahaannya. Namun jika file itu tak ada tidak akan ia dapatkan persetujuan dari investor tersebut, dan untuk mengulang diperlukan waktu sedangkan seorang investor tidak akan menunggu.

Tidak perlu dua kali diperintah keluar Sooyoung menunduk kemudian keluar dari ruangan kantor Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya, menekan beberapa tombol touch screen itu dan menelepon seseorang.

"Oppa, meeting dengan investor itu berjalan lancar?" tanya Sooyoung manja.

"Ne, berkat file darimu Soo-Chagi." Jawab suara diseberang. Sooyoung tersenyum licik.

.

"Sudah menemukan hal menarik?" Tanya Haesung menghampiri Sungmin yang serius melihat lukisan sebuah taman itu.

Sungmin menoleh, "Belum Eonni, sungguh susah mencari ide." Keluh Sungmin.

"Mau lihat lukisan kesukaanku tidak?" tawar Haesung, Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Haesung dengan semangat menarik tangan Sungmin. _'Kekanakan sekali sama seperti kekasihnya.'_ Batin Sungmin.

"Ini dia," tunjuk Haesung pada sebuah lukisan beberapa gedung. Ada arak-arakan pernikahan juda beberapa orang lainnya, "Apa bagusnya Eonni?" tanya Sungmin.

"Lihat yeoja yang berdiri sendiri itu?" Haesung menoleh dan melihat Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ia menggendong bayi?" tanya Sungmin memastikan, sekarang giliran Haesung mengangguk.

"Coba tebak kenapa raut wajah yeoja itu sedih melihat perayaan pernikahan itu? Dan siapa Appa dari anak yang di gendongnya?" tantang Haesung.

"Tentu saja sedih karena suaminya adalah pria di atas kuda itu –yang menikah itu." Jawab Sungmin, meski ia pun tidak yakin dengan jawaban asal itu.

"Salah. Appa dari anak itu adalag namja di atap itu." Tunjuk Haesung mengarah pada namja di atap.

"Bagaimana bisa Eonni?"

"Lihat saja arah pandangan kedua orang itu –namja dan yeoja itu. Namja kaya yang mungkin tidak bisa bersama dengan yeojanya. Cinta mereka tidak saling memiliki. Sedih bukan?" Haesung mulai berkaca-kaca menelisik lukisan itu lebih dalam. "Di dalam lukisan tidak selamanya pemerannya yang paling menonjol." Lanjutnya.

"Ada 3 alasan kenapa cinta tidak bisa saling memiliki. Pertama ada salah satunya yang tidak membalas cinta, kedua ada cinta lain, ketiga karena tidak siap mencintai. Kurasa seperti itu." Jelas Haesung. Terkekeh sendiri dengan petuahnya yang roman picisan sekali.

Perlahan Sungmin menenggelamkan dirinya melihat lukisan itu. Setetes air mata turun dari matanya. "Aku rasa aku pun tidak siap mencintainya, Eonni."

.

Jalan menuju halte bus Sungmin dan Haesung habiskan dengan membicarakan banyak hal. Bahkan keduanya tak sungkan berbagi keluh kesahnya. Suasana terasa tidak secanggung pertamnya. Haesung juga tidak berusaha tahu makna kata-kata Sungmin terakhir. Rasanya tidak sopan kecuali jika nanti Sungmin cerita dengan sendirinya.

"Orang tua Sungmin diplomat ya?" tanya Haesung.

"Ne, mereka sekarang tinggal di Kanada." Jawab Sungmin.

"Berarti Sungmin tinggal sendiri?" Sungmin mengangguk, _'Ada Kyuhyun pun aku tetap sendiri'_ batin Sungmin. "Kapan-kapan menginaplah di rumahku, Eomma pasti senang Sungmin datang, Appa sering dinas ke luar kota jadi rumah pasti sepi."

Sungmin tersenyum canggung, "Ne, kapan-kapan. Asal sediakan makanan enak saja Eonni."

"Kata ikan pabo 'pellet' enak untuk di makan, Eonni akan siapkan yang banyak." Haesung tertawa sedangkan Sungmin cemberut.

"Makanan manusia Eonni!" tawa Haesung semakin menjadi melihat wajah kesal Sungmin. "Aku 'kan tidak satu species dengan kekasihmu." Lanjut Sungmin.

"Geundae, Eonni.." lirih Sungmin, "sepertinya aku mempunyai ide untuk tugas akhirku juga cerita sedih tapi aku tidak akan menagisi cerita itu karena takdir dan nasib tidak bisa di ubah olah tangisan. Aku banyak belajar hari ini." Sungmin memeluk Haesung, meski kurang mengerti Haesung membalas pelukan itu.

"Gomawo Eonni." Gumam Sungmin. Haesung hanya tersenyum.

_So hold up your lights, let it shine._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

******.**  


* * *

_You, who came to me._

_Who was full of loneliness and hurt._

Sungmin memasuki rumahnya bersama Kyuhyun itu, menaiki tangga ke lantai dua tempat dimana kamarnya berada. Jalannya begitu perlahan, lelah yang didera tubuhnya tak selelah hatinya. Memikirkan bagaimana jika orang tuanya kembali saat mereka – Sungmin dan Kyuhyun – berada di meja hijau untuk bercerai tetapi ia menyembunyikan seseorang di rahimnya. Buah kecelakaan 2 bulan lalu karena Kyuhyun mabuk berat. Kelakuan presdir itu memang tidak terduga.

Orang tua Kyuhyun mungkin akan memaksakan agar pernikahan ini terus berlanjut. Apalagi penerus yang diinginkan mereka telah hadir, tentu saja akan sulit bagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpisah sementara keduanya masih saja saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Di mulai dari Kyuhyun yang tidak mau memutuskan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya.

Kemudian Sungmin yang tidak mau menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini pada Kyuhyun membuat pernikahan ini semakin berada di ujung tanduk perpisahan.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar tapi betapa terkejut ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah tertidur di ranjangnya. Wajahnya sungguh berantakan bahkan Kyuhyun tidak sempat menanggalkan sepatu juga jas yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau harus tidur di sini?" tanya Sungmin entah pada siapa, ia mendekati sisi ranjangnya mendekati tubuh kekar Kyuhyun, pandangannya mengarah ke mata terpejam itu, "seharusnya aku tidak memperhatikanmu dengan lekat begini."

Sungmin membantu membukakan jas, meski sulit ketika tubuh Kyuhyun menggeliat. Juga melepaskan sepatu hitam itu. Sungmin kemudian duduk di lantai dekat dengan wajah terlelap Kyuhyun. Mengulurkan tangannya mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bergerak menyamankan tangan Sungmin di pipinya. Sungmin tersenyum, "Adakah yang menyulitkanmu hari ini?" tanya Sungmin, jelas ia tahu bila Kyuhyun tak akan menjawabnya.

"Hm," lenguh Kyuhyun seakan menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Sungmin memperhatikan mata itu masih tertutup dan ia rasa Kyuhyun bahkan sampai memimpikan masalahnya berarti itu sungguh menyulitkan. Waktu tidur Kyuhyun pun diganggu masalah itu.

Tangan lain Sungmin ia pakai untuk menyingkap rambut halus yang menutupi wajah Kyuhyun, menyeka keringat dingin Kyuhyun pelan agar Kyuhyun tidak terganggu, "Semua masalah selalu ada jalannya. Carilah baik-baik, eoh?" Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumnya mendapati gerakan kecil Kyuhyun yang seperti mengangguk padanya.

Sungmin melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar itu. Kamar itu memang miliknya namun jika ada Kyuhyun tertidur di sana ia harus mau tidak mau tidur di kamar lain sebab Sungmin tidak ingin berada di kamar yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Berada di sekitar Kyuhyun layaknya hidup di dunia tanpa oksigan dan membuatnya terus sesak napas. Terlebih ia tidak ingin bayinya terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Riskan membiasakan bayi itu dekat dengan Appanya.

Sementara di kamar itu, Kyuhyun membuka matanya. "Sungmin-ah," lirih Kyuhyun menatap ruangan itu tak ada lagi sosok Sungmin.

.

_Can't you hold me?_

_Can't you hold my hands?_

_I need you now._

Sungmin membawa selimut tebal dan bantal dalam pelukannya bersiap tidur di sofa ruang tengah setelah tahu bahwa kamar tamu dikunci menggunakan pin angka. Sungmin malas menduga-duga isi kamar itu dan juga tidak ingin tidur di kamar Kyuhyun jadilah sofa ini akan menemani tidurnya. Sungmin berbaring disana berusaha tidur namun dingin malam musim gugur terus mengganggunya.

Mata Sungmin telah tertutup dan akan pergi terlelap sebelum ada tangan yang menggeser tempatnya dan memeluknya tiba-tiba. Sungmin membulatkan matanya, "Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Geser, aku ingin tidur disini." Putus Kyuhyun, membalikan Sungmin yang terlentang menjadi menghadapnya dan dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu erat. Sofa panjang itu terpaksa menampung keduanya. Sungmin hanya terpaku dalam kerterkejutannya.

"Bukankah kau sudah tidur tadi?" heran Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun tertutup meski Sungmin tahu dia belum tidur hanya saja tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. "Perlu kau tahu sofa ini sungguh sempit untuk kita berdua."

Sungmin masih tak bisa menutup matanya, Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Peluk aku." Sungmin tidak mengerti, sikap Kyuhyun membuatnya bingung menyuruhnya balik memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya kenapa denganmu?" heran Sungmin, kaget tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluknya erat. "Kau bahkan membuat selimut yang ku pakai jadi berantakan." Keluh Sungmin mengelak dari perasaan hangat ketika tangan Kyuhyun merengkuhnya. Tubuh mungilnya mengeliat resah karena sungguh terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun dapat melumpuhkan sarafnya.

Tanpa membuka matanya, "Aku memerlukanmu memelukku." Lirih Kyuhyun. "Apa kau lebih suka aku pulang setelah menghajar seseorang? Saat aku dalam keadaan tidak baik, aku bisa jadi seseorang yang berbeda, kau paling tahu itu." lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku tahu dan ingat. Silahkan kau pergi sebelum melampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku. Yang kuinginkan adalah selimutku di atas lantai karena aku sungguh kedinginan." Ujar Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepala Sungmin didadanya meski Sungmin sedikit memberontak kini kepalanya telah bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Diam." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin walaupun tangan besar itu telaten mengusap punggung Sungmin teratur. Menjalarkan hangat untuk melewati malam dingin itu bersama.

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk Kyuhyun, "Besok solusinya akan datang, percaya padaku." Tangan Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun. "Jalja." Lirih Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, entah jasa apa yang dilakukan Sungmin tapi Kyuhyun merasa semua akan baik-baik saja esok.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

******.**  


* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuju ruangannya, kemudian berhenti di depan bilik-bilik yang menyekat ruang kerja karyawannya. "Ada apa Sajangnim?" tanya namja paruh baya di samping Kyuhyun.

Telunjuk Kyuhyun mengarah ke seorang namja muda di salah satu nilik, "Kim Jongwoon, kau karyawaan baru. Bawa berkas terdahulu dengan investor Kim di ruang berkas." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja lain, "Kau cari informasi terbaru investor Kim" sekarang telunjuknya mengarah pada yeoja berpangkat sekertarisnya itu. "Jangan masuk ke ruanganku."

Pegawai di sana terkejut dengan larang Kyuhyun pada Sooyoung sedangkan mereka tahu jika Kyuhyun paling percaya pada sekertarisnya itu bahkan tidak ada di antara mereka yang mencium perselingkuhan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan jalannya bersama namja paruh baya itu teru menjelaskan informasi yang dibutuhkan untuk mendapatkan investor ini. Kyuhyun sesekali mengangguk mengerti.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursinya sementara namja itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya, "Jadi kau menyimpulkan ada yang sengaja membocorkan file proposal kita?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan penangkapan indera pendengarannya benar.

"Ne Sajangnim, bahkan perusahaan lawan memakainya persis tanpa adanya perubahan." Jawab namja itu.

"Untunglah file yang belum sempurna itu yang hilang. Setidaknya sekarang kita bisa membuat proposal baru." Ujar Kyuhyun, menerawang ke depan ruangannya, intuisi seorang pebisnis tidak sembarangan ia berani menyimpulkan prasangka tidak baik pada kekasih gelapnya itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kedua yeoja itu duduk santai di bangku di bawah pohon rindang taman kampus di sela-sela kelas keduanya yang berbeda. Sungmin memperlihatkan designnya pada Haesung dengan semangat.

"Baju keluarga?" tanya Haesung memastikan, Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ne Eonni, baju sederhana tapi saat mengambarnya aku sangat bahagia. Apalagi untuk baju bayi ini. Jelekkah?"

Haesung tersenyum, "Tidak sama sekali, saranku untuk baju bayi ini jangan terlalu memakai banyak pernak pernik karena kulit bayi rentan terhadap benda kasar." Haesung mengambil buku skechnya, menggambar beberapa hiasan dari border atau pun rajutan, "Bisa memakai hiasan seperti ini." Ujar Haesung memperlihatkan gambarnya, "ataupun kau bisa bermain di bentuk bajunya."

"Kurasa Eonni benar. Tetapi bahan rajutan sepertinya akan berbulu Eonni bagaimana jika memakai bahan renda halus?"

"Sepertinya tidak buruk. Asalkan rendanya tidak mudah tersangkut."

"Eonni mau menemaniku mencari bahan 'kan?" ujak Sungmin

"Tentu saja." Jawab Haesung.

.

Sungmin bersama Haesung pergi kesebuaah toko yang menjual pernak pernik berbau teddy bear. Sungmin rasa tedy bear kecil akan lucu jika ditambahkan untuk hiasan baju bayi yang ia rancang. Walaupun di tangan Sungmin dan Haesung sudah penuh dengan bahan pakaian yang akan Sungmin gunakan, mereka semangat mencari incaran mereka masing-masing.

Haesung sedikit berlari pada Sungmin sambil tersenyum senang memperlihatkan sebuah teddy bear super mini, "Sungmin-ah, ini jinjja gwiyowo." Ujarnya.

"Pakai untuk topinya bagaimana Eonni?" saran Sungmin, ia juga nampak begitu senang melihat teddy bear mini berwarna biru langit itu.

"Ne. Aku baru sadar kita hanya mencari bahan untuk pakaian bayinya saja." Ujar Haesung.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Karena bayi itu lucu Eonni." Ujar Sungmin berlaga imut –menaruh kepalan tangannya di kedua pipinya. Sungmin maupun Haesung nampak tertawa renyah. Siang itu sungguh melupakan sedikit beban Sungmin untuk sementara. "Baiklah setelah ini kita makan siang dulu baru mencari bahan lagi. Kata Donghae-Sunbae Eonni mudah marah saat lapar." Usul Sungmin walaupun harus Sungmin dapati tatapan pura-pura marah Haesung.

"YA! Si pabo itu malah menceritakan hal burukku semua padamu." Marah Haesung menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

Sungmin merangkul pundak Haesung, "Tapi Donghae-Sunbae menceritakannya dengan tersenyum terus Eonni. Mungkin dia sedang melamunkan Eonni." Bujuk Sungmin

"Kau pandai membuatku melayang, Sungmin-ah" ujar Haesung tersenyum, "Ayo kita makan."

.

"Perut Eonni belum kenyang?" tanya Sungmin saat di restourant. Sooyoung yeoja yang paling harus ia benci bersama seorang namja yang tidak ia kenal sedang tertawa-tawa. Sungmin tidak senang melihat yeoja itu bahkan sangat dekat dengan namja itu.

Haesung menatap Sungmin heran, melupakan sebentar makanannya, "Belum, kenapa kau sedari tadi ingin segera pergi dari sini? Lihat makananmu pun belum kau habiskan." tanya Haesung heran.

"Entahlah aku tidak suka di sini. Bisakah Eonni percepat makannya? Mungkin kita ganti restourantnya." ujar Sungmin dengan gugup, tangannya terkepal resah.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita cari bahan lagi, aku sudah selesai." Ujar Haesung.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

******.**  


* * *

_I will keep him inside forever._

_Sometimes tears filling up my eyes says._

_You are the one I cherish._

Sungmin pulang agak larut memang karena keasyikan mencari banyak pernak pernik lucu dan bahan yang ia butuhkan untuk ia buat menjadi pakaian. Meski begitu lelah Sungmin berniat untuk menjahitnya malam ini juga. Di rumah itu terdapat sebuah ruangan berjendela besar menghadap taman belakang yang terlihat indah di malam hari, Sungmin sering berada di sana karena suasananya sangat tenang dan membuat nyaman.

"Ada yang kau butuhkan?" ujar Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menyenderkan diri di depan pintu ruangan itu. Sungmin memandangnya heran dan tidak mengerti.

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun nampak memutar bola matanya malas, "Akan kuberikan apa yang kau butuhkan sebagai balas budiku yang kemarin." Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celana kemudian menyilangkannya di depan dada.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak, apa yang diperlukannya dari Kyuhyun, "Berdirilah disitu dan aku akan mengukur ukuran bajumu." Ujar Sungmin menunjuk satu spot ddekat buku note gambarnya dan alat ukur pakaian.

"Baiklah tapi jika aku boleh tahu untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah berdiri di tempat yang Sungmin beritahukan tadi.

"Tugas akhirku setidaknya aku tidak perlu menyewa model jika ada kau." Ujar Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis di balik Sungmin yang memunggunginya. Secara tidak sadar Sungmin tengah memujinya bukan? Bahwa Kyuhyun sekelas dengan model.

Sungmin berbalik dan mulai mengukur lalu mencatatnya di dalam notenya, "Mengapa kau suka design?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tangan mengangkat karena Sungmin akan menukur lingkar dada Kyuhyun. Tetapi sadar tatapan Kyuhyun lekat memperhatikannya, Sungmin putuskan mengukurnya dari belakang. Jika dipikirkan lagi kenapa nampak seperti Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang? Segera setelah melihat ukurannya ia segera ingin melepaskan tangannya.

"Tidak hanya suka saja, ini seperti bagian hidup untukku." Ujar Sungmin, "Dulu Eommaku seorang penjahit biasa, entah bagaimana sepotong pakaian mengantarkan mereka menikah. Padahal Appa adalah seorang yang berada. Bahkan sampai saat ini pakaian bayiku masih disimpan olehnya." Lanjutnya. Kyuhyun mendengarkan seksama setiap perkataan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, "Pakaian nyaman untuk keluargaku adalah tujuanku" ujarnya.

Kyuhyun terpana melihat senyuman tulus itu. Semenjak mereka menikah tidak ada moment apapun yang membuat Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin nyaman bersamanya. Tersenyum padanya pun tidak pernah dan sekali meihat Kyuhyun mulai gila dengan gejolak dalam dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun menatap lekat Sungmin, "Apa aku keluargamu?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk. "Apa aku boleh menciummu?" tak berapa lama Sungmin terkejut ia kemudian menutup matanya.

"Lain kali aku akan menolaknya." Lirih Sungmin pelan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

******.**  


* * *

_I know, I am not alone, so don't worry about me._

_Someday I'll introduce him to you._

"Donghae-Sunbae." Ujar Sungmin terkejut Donghae sudah ada di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Hi," Donghae tersenyum melambaikan tangannya menyapa Sungmin ramah as always he did, "Haesung bilang kau mau mencari bahan tapi ia ada kelas maka mengutusku." Jelas Donghae.

"Harusnya tidak harus begini. Sunbae dan Eonni jadi repot karena tugas akhirku." Ujar Sungmin. Ia merasa bantuan dari Haesung dan Donghae terlalu berlebihan.

"Tidak usah sungkan. Jika semester ini tidak lulus, kau akan mengulang. Haesung tidak akan lulus dengan tenang jika kau mengulang."

"Gomawo Sunbae." Ujar Sungmin.

.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan nyaman di hadapan seorang yeoja yang menjadi kekasih dan sekertarisnya itu. "Aku ingin putus denganmu." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Sooyoung sungguh terkejut dan membelalakan matanya. Sooyoung akan melakukan pembelaan tetapi sebelum itu Kyuhyun memotongnya, "Juga jangan datang ladi ke kantor karena jabatanmu telah di isi oleh orang lain." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Geundae wae?" tanya Sooyoung, ia membuat wajah memelas pada Kyuhyun. Sungguh tidak akan ditanggapi Kyuhyun, ia tidak mudah berbaik hati tidak seperti kelakuannya yang alim dan rajin datang ke gereja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau selingkuh di belakangku dan memberikan proposal itu padanya." Sooyoung terbelalak untuk kedua kalinya. "Dari awal pun aku tidak menganggapmu kekasihku lagi setelah aku sadar aku mencintai orang lain. Anggap saja kau memanfaatkan aku dan aku juga melakukan hal itu padamu." lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sooyoung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak! Aku tidak berselingkuh, percayalah padaku." Mohon Sooyoung.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Sooyoung, "Penolakan terbesar adalah fakta yang ingin ditutupi." Ujar Kyuhyun. "Aku muak jika kau tidak punya harga diri meminta-minta padaku." Lanjut Kyuhyun meninggalkan kursi di restaurant Italy –kesukaan Sungmin– itu. Meninggalkan masa lalu yang menghalanginya berjalan menuju masa depan. Dan Sooyoung tertinggal dengan cacat harga diri.

.

"Sedang bersantai Sungmin-ssi." Sapa Kyuhyun menghampiri meja tempat duduk Sungmin dan Donghae. 'Kenapa ia bisa ada disini?' batin Sungmin

"Kyuhyun?" heran Sungmin. Ia semakin gugup dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba bahkan duduk satu meja dengan 'selingkuhan Sungmin' –Donghae.

Tanpa sengaja atau memang takdir dari Tuhan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin datang di tempat yang sama. Dalam keadaan rumit seperti sekarang ini. Kyuhyun hendak pergi entah enggan karena melihat Sungmin duduk santai dengan namja lain di tempat favotitnya dan berarti orang itu special jika dibawa kemari, menurut Kyuhyun.

" Dia siapa Sungmin-ah?" tanya Donghae penasaran, "Apakah dia orang itu?" Sungmin menangguk. Donghae sangat senang melihat langsung seseorang yang dicintai sepupunya itu. Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dalam dunia mereka sendiri memikirkan kongklusi sendiri-sendiri tanpa tahu mereka selalu salah paham.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kyuhyun-ssi. Namaku Donghae, Lee Donghae." Sapa Donghae ramah, ia tidak ingin dicap saudara yang tidak baik bukan.

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan sapaan Donghae malah menatap Sungmin yang semakin kikuk, "Kehadiranku apa mengganggu kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae tidak mengerti keadaan sebenarnya hanya diam. Daripada ia merusak suasana Sungmin dan seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Tentu saja." Ujar Sungmin tegas. 'Jadi ia tidak tahu Sungmin masih istriku', batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri meroggoh saku tuxedo hitam itu dan menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Donghae. Donghae menerimanya sedikit bingung.

"Kapan-kapan kita bisa bicara sesama namja agar lebih akrab, Donghae-ssi." Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian ia pergi dengan tangan terkepal kut menahan amarahnya. Cemburu adalah sifat alamiah manusia, bukan?

.

Sungmin menunggu bus di sebuah halte dekat restaurant tadi. Ia memaksa Donghae untuk tidak banyak bertanya tentang Kyuhyun dan jangan mengantarnya pulang karena Sungmin ingin sendiri saat ini. Begitu banyak hal yang harus dicerna yeoja yang tengah mengandung tersebut hingga kepalanya mulai terasa berat. Ia mengelus perutnya, "Semua akan baik saja 'kan?" ujarnya pelan.

"Mau kemana kau?" teriak seseorang dari seberang, ternyata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bersandar di kap mobil audy kesayangannya itu. Sungmin menghentikan elusannya itu, dan menatap malas namja itu.

"Pulang." Jawab Sungmin singkat tanpa berteriak. Karena jalanan tersebut lumayan sepi jadi Kyuhyun mampu mendengarnya jelas.

"Naiklah." Ujar Kyuhyun. Ingat bukan ajakan tetapi perintah semena-mena dan dilarang untuk dilanggar.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, "Tidak terima kasih. Aku pulang sendiri saja." Ujarnya pelan sebab perutnya terasa perih. Namun masih ada Kyuhyun disini ia pun menahannya sebisa mungkin.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menghampiri Sungmin tanpa melihat kanan-kiri dan tidak mengatahui bahwa sebuah mobil mengarah padanya. Hingga..

BRAKKKK

Tubuh itu berlumuran darah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

******.**  


* * *

**To Be Continoue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Mind to review?  
_**

**_Park Jaehee_**


	2. Kisah 2

**Just Give Me A Reason**

**Present by **_**Lee Haesung**_

**Main cast :**

**. Lee Sungmin**

**. Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre : Romance, hurt, married life, songfict.**

**Length : Twoshoot.**

**Rate : Teenage.**

**Disclaimer : All casts not mine. This fiction is mine.**

**Warning : Typo(s) dan cerita yang alurnya selalu maksa dan EYD yg blm sempurna, GENDERSWITCH. So, don't like don't read.**

**A/N : Please enjoy the story. I hope.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**OoOoOoO**

**.**

**JAE NOTE ::**

_Ini saya bawa chapter 2. Maaf tidak bisa update kemarin karena saya sedang ada acara jadi tidak sempat buat edit. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah Read and Review chapter kemarin sekigus memberi Fav/Follow.  
_

_Oh ya, untuk ke depannya. saya akan jarang update untuk alasan yang tidak dapat saya jelaskan di sini karena pasti akan panjang lebar. Kalian pasti mengerti bagaimana saat membuat fanfic. Oleh karena itu, diharapkan bisa mengerti keadaan saya._

_** NO SEQUEL**, oke?_

**.**

**OoOoOoO**

* * *

**.**

**.**

******.**  


"**Ne, aku sangat mencintainya. Hanya saja aku terhalang dengan pernikahan juga karena aku mengandung darah dagingmu, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Syukurlah dia juga masih mau menerimaku kembali."**

**.**

**.**

******.**  


* * *

Sungmin menunggu bus di sebuah halte dekat restaurant tadi. Ia memaksa Donghae untuk tidak banyak bertanya tentang Kyuhyun dan jangan mengantarnya pulang karena Sungmin ingin sendiri saat ini. Begitu banyak hal yang harus dicerna yeoja yang tengah mengandung tersebut hingga kepalanya mulai terasa berat. Ia mengelus perutnya, "Semua akan baik saja 'kan?" ujarnya pelan.

"Mau kemana kau?" teriak seseorang dari seberang, ternyata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bersandar di kap mobil audy kesayangannya itu. Sungmin menghentikan elusannya itu, dan menatap malas namja itu.

"Pulang." Jawab Sungmin singkat tanpa berteriak. Karena jalanan tersebut lumayan sepi jadi Kyuhyun mampu mendengarnya jelas.

"Naiklah." Ujar Kyuhyun. Ingat bukan ajakan tetapi perintah semena-mena dan dilarang untuk dilanggar.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, "Tidak terima kasih. Aku pulang sendiri saja." Ujarnya pelan sebab perutnya terasa perih. Namun masih ada Kyuhyun disini ia pun menahannya sebisa mungkin.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menghampiri Sungmin tanpa melihat kanan-kiri dan tidak mengatahui bahwa sebuah mobil mengarah padanya. Hingga..

BRAKKKK

Tubuh itu berlumuran darah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

******.**  


* * *

"Nyonya Cho mengalami benturan hebat di perutnya sehingga mengganggu kandungannya, kami berusaha menyelamatkan kedua akan tetapi kami butuh kepastian Anda untuk kemungkinan terburuk jika harus mengangkat janin tersebut." Jelas Dokter setelah keluar dari ruang operasi untuk memberitahukan keadaan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Hamil?" kaget Kyuhyun. "Istriku sedang mengandung?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Ne, apakah Tuan tidak tahu? Usia kandungannya menginjak sekitar 9 minggu." Ujar Dokter itu.

Kyuhyun masih mencoba mengerti hal sungguh tidak terduga ini, "Ia belum mengatakan padaku dokter." Lirih Kyuhyun, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Lakukan yang terbaik dokter. Selamatkan istri terlebih dahulu." Ujar Kyuhyun mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali bahwa dokter itu butuh kepastian untuk mengoperi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi tunggu itu. Siapapun gugup seperti ini kala menunggu operasi selesai. Sungguh Kyuhyun terpuruk dengan melihat nyala lampu ruang operasi itu belum juga redup. Tetapi jika redup akankah ia mendapatkan hasil baik?

.

"CHO KYUHYUN KAU APAKAN CALON CUCUKU!" bentak yeoja paruh baya itu sembari memukul kepala Kyuhyun tertunduk dalam duduknya. Kyuhyun tak berusaha menghindar dari pukulan Eommanya itu meski datanganya pukulan terus bertubi-tubi.

"Yeobo tenanglah ini rumah sakit." Ujar namja paruh baya memeluk Eommanya –Appa Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa! Anak ini membuat aku kehilangan cucuku! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?" geram Eomma Kyuhyun. Suaminya menarik pelan istrinya yang mengamuk berniat memberikan pukulan terus menerus duduk di kursi seberang Kyuhyun duduk tertunduk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya yeoja paruh baya lain –Eomma Sungmin. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"Aku harus memukul anak itu, yeobo. Dia telah membuat anak perempuanku berbaring di meja operasi." Marah Eomma Kyuhyun. Tetapi air mata telah penuh di wajahnya terlalu terpukul dengan berita buruk –sangat buruk menimpa Sungmin dan calon cucunya.

Kyuhyun menegakan duduknya, menatap sedih dengan mata memerah menahan air matanya turun. "Maafkan aku Eommoni, semua salahku." Eomma Sungmin kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun. Menangis sedih di pelukan itu.

"Tidak ada yang salah disini. Ini sudah takdir." Ujar Eomma Sungmin lirih, isakan tertahan yeoja itu bertambah membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah luar biasa. "Kau mencintainya begini aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu." Kyuhyun seakan tertohok mendengar Eomma Sungmin menyangka ia tidak pernah menyakiti Sungmin sedangkan perselingkuhannya saja Sungmin diam. Walaupun Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin memiliki namja lain tetapi orang pertama berselingkuh adalah dirinya.

Appa Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk Eomma Sungmin. "Sungmin akan sembuh, sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu." Kyuhyun mengangguk di dalam pelukan itu.

Setetes air matanya pun jatuh, mengiringi langkah kesedihan menderanya hatinya.

.

Setelah operasi selesai dokter langsung memindahkan Sungmin ke ruang perawatan di UGD. Dokter hanya memperbolah seorang saja yang masuk dan menunggui Sungmin. Eomma Sungmin masuk terlebih dahulu tetapi tak lama kemudian menyuruh Kyuhyun saja yang masuk. Kyuhyun perlahan masuk, menghampiri Sungmin terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu dengan wajah pucat dan selang infus di tangan kanannya.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi sebelah kiri Sungmin, menatap wajah Sungmin meningkatkan kadar rasa bersalahnya. Ia pikir mungkin jika ia tidak memaksa Sungmin ikut dengan mobilnya bayi dalam kandungan Sungmin akan selamat juga Sungmin tidak perlu berada di rumah sakit.

Tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil itu, membawa tangan itu dekat dengan pipinya. Mengeluskannya pelan, merasakan dingin tangan itu akibat anastesi operasi tadi.

Kyuhyun mengecup tangan itu lama, "Maaf." Lirih Kyuhyun. Air mata itu tak sanggup ia bending lagi. "Maafkan aku." Ulang Kyuhyun, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ia tertunduk mengelus tangan Sungmin sementara dirinya terus mengulang kata maaf pada Sungmin.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

******.**  


* * *

Mata itu terbuka perlahan membiasakan matanya dengan sinar matahari yang menyusup melewati jendela ruangan itu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk ketika beusaha menggerakannya, tetapi tangannya berat karena genggaman seseorang.

Sungmin melihat kesamping mendapati tangannya di genggam Kyuhyun, Sungmin ingin membangunkan Kyuhyun namun untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sangat kepAppaan jadi Sungmin mengeratkan tangannya agar Kyuhyun terbangun. Usahanya membuahkan hasil saat Kyuhyun mulai terbangun dan menatap mata Sungmin lekat.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, tangannya mengelus rambut Sungmin. "Aku panggil dokter, eoh?" Kyuhyun hendak beranjak tetapi Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk di tempatnya, melihat Sungmin lemas dan kembali tertidur membawa genggaman tangan Kyuhyun berada tepat di atas perutnya.

'Satu hal yang kusesali dalam hidupku. Tidak sempat mengelusmu, nak.' Batin Kyuhyun. Tanpa sepenglihatan Kyuhyun, Sungmin meneteskan air matanya. Firasat seorang ibu, namun ia menguatkan diri bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Setelah bangun semua baik-baik saja.

.

Sungmin menyandarkan dirinya di kepala ranjang itu di sangga oleh bantal agar lebih nyaman. Kyuhyun nampak salah tingkah karena tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menyampaikan keadaan Sungmin.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sungmin lemah. "Kau mau minta maaf karena aku kecelakaan?" tebak Sungmin. Ia hanya tersenyum miring, "Tidak perlu."

"Bayi–

"Ada apa dengan bayiku?" potong Sungmin langsung menegakan duduknya menatap Kyuhyun menuntutnya melanjukan kalimatnya dengan cepat. Belum pernah Kyuhyun setakut dan segugup ini menyampaikan sesuatu hal pada orang lain apalagi ini Sungmin.

"Dia tidak dapat diselamatkan akibat benturan kecelakaan tadi malam." Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam, takut-takut ia terus memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Sungmin.

"Hm, Kyuhyun-ssi ini sungguh tidak lucu." Ujar Sungmin tersenyum miris, ia tidak bisa menerima berita ini. "Kumohon hentikan." Mohon Sungmin tapi wajah Kyuhyun tak juga berhenti membuat mimik sedih membuat Sungmin terpaksa menghentikan senyumnya.

"Maaf~" ujar Kyuhyun membungkuk.

Sungmin geram melihat Kyuhyun, ia cabut sekaligus infus di tangannya lalu turun dari ranjangnya. "Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkanku seperti ini! Dia mungkin sedang menungguku!" teriak Sungmin histeris. "Jangan berbohong lagi Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin melempar semua yang ada di ruangan itu termasuk vas bunga mawar di nakas, tiang penyangga infus, juga keranjang buah di sana. Membuat ruangan itu kacau. Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun, mengguncang pundak namja yang lebih tinggi darinya, melupakan kakinya yang menginjak serpihan kaca vas.

"KATAKAN KAU SEDANG MEMBOHONGIKU!" bentak Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak tahu lagi membuat Sungmin tenang, apapun yang dikatakannya akan selalu menyakiti Sungmin saat ini.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, Sungmin menangis mendarah daging. "Kumohon terima kenyataan pahit ini." Lirih Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin berontak dari pelukan itu, namun sia-sia.

Sungmin kumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya lepas dari pelukan Kyuhyun dan kemudian berhasil, "Aku menyembunyikannya darimu juga kedua orang tua kita agar dia bisa lahir dengan selamat lalu kita bercerai baik-baik. Kau bahagia dengan yeoja itu dan aku tentram bersama bayiku." Ujar Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya. "tapi kenapa kau selalu saja membuat hancur rencanaku? Aku siap menjadi janda di usia 22 tahun agar dirimu bebas dariku tapi kenapa kau membuatku kehilangan bayiku." Tangisan itu semakin pilu untuk Kyuhyun saksikan sehingga ia pun turut meneteskan air mata.

"Aku harus mencarinya Cho Kyuhyun! Biarkan aku mencarinya." Lirih Sungmin. Memukul dada Kyuhyun agar membiarkannya pergi.

Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Sungmin melemas dan jatuh pingsan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

******.**  


* * *

_The moment I've always dreamed about breaks down._

_And after everyone believed would stay by me, leaves._

_I'm left alone._

Seminggu kemudian Sungmin diperbolehkan dokter pulang. Sungmin pun meyakinkan Appa dan Eommanya ia akan baik-baik saja dan menyuruh mereka kembali ke Kanada karena tidak lama lagi akan ada acara besar disana dan Appanya sebagai duta besar di sana haruslah menghadirinya. Pertamanya Eomma Sungmin menolak karena tidak tega meninggalkan Sungmin tapi Kyuhyun ikut membantu meyakinkan jadi meraka berdua akhirnya terbang ke Kanada setelah mengantar Sungmin pulang ke rumahnya –rumah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan orang tua Kyuhyun harus kembali ke New York sebab adik Kyuhyun di sana sakit dan perusahaan pusat di New York tidak bisa ditinggal lama oleh Appa Kyuhyun.

Dan mengenai kecelakaan malam itu, keduanya sepakat tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Jika kau lalai menjaga anak Eomma lagi, mati kau, Cho!" ancam Eommanya. Eomma Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, "Eomma pergi dulu, Chagi. Jaga kesehatanmu, makan dengan baik. Dan jika Cho ini melakukan hal buruk telepon Eomma, Eomma yang akan menghabisinya." Eomma Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memberi death glare pada Kyuhyun.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Sungmin-ah. Maaf tidak bisa lama menungguimu." Ujar Appa Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Ne, tidak apa-apa. Aku telah merasa baikan jadi tidak usah khawatir."

.

Sungmin memasukan pakaiannya kedalam koper besar. Dan juga buku-buku designnya serta 'baju keluarga' yang susah payah ia menjahitnya semalaman. Baju bayi yang sangan lucu itu membuat tangisannya tidak terbendung.

Ia menghapus air matnya kasar, kembali berbenah.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Kyuhyun yang telah ada di depan pintu kamarnya yang tidak ia tutup.

Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun, "Aku benci kau menanyakan itu padaku." Ujar Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. "Aku akan menginap di rumah temanku selama beberapa hari, tolong juga buatkan surat cerai untuk bercerai secepat mungkin." Sungmin selesai dengan kopernya dan berjalan melewati Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu." Ujar Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin dari belakang.

.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di depan rumah minimalis bercat coklat itu. Sungmin membuka sabuk pengamannya dan ingin segera turun namun tangan Kyuhyun mencekal Sungmin.

"Apa kau mencintai namja itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Apakah aku dan bayi kita tidak berarti bagimu?"

"Ne, aku sangat mencintainya. Hanya saja aku terhalang dengan pernikahan juga karena aku mengandung darah dagingmu, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Syukurlah dia juga masih mau menerimaku kembali." Jelas Sungmin, Kyuhyun sungguh tertohok dengan penjelasan Sungmin yang terkesan dingin bahkan ia merelaka bayinya terlalu cepat menurut Kyuhyun, "Bayi itu tentu juga sangat berarti untuk setiap Eomma di dunia ini, siapapun Appanya." Lanjut Sungmin kemudian turun membawa koper besarnya masuk ke pekarangan rumah itu. Dua kali Kyuhyun merasa dikuliti harga diri dan martabatnya sebagai seorang namja. Namun ia bisa apa, memang kesalahan banyak timbul darinya.

Kyuhyun masih dapat melihat Sungmin menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu rumah itu. Kyuhyun sungguh menyesali pernah bersama yeoja lain karena keegoisanya. Bahkan ketika kecelakaan Kyuhyun mabuk dulu ia malah menyalahkan sepenuhnya pada Sungmin. Dan yeoja itu hanya menerima saja tuduhan itu.

Kyuhyun membelalakan mata melihat yang membuka pintu itu adalah Donghae. Teman yang dimaksud itu teman specialnya ternyata. Dan tanpa canggung Donghae memeluk Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun marah sakligus sedih karena ia sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk punya hak melarang yeoja itu bersama dengan namja lain walaupun ia telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sooyoung.

Sungmin masuk seraya dirangkul Donghae mesra. Kyuhyun putuskan tidak lebih lama ada ditempat itu.

.

"Donghae-sunbae." Lirih Sungmin melihat Donghae yang membukakan pintu rumah Haesung.

"Ne, aku tahu namaku Donghae jadi jangan terus memanggilku Donghae apalagi embel-embel Sunbae itu. Aku bosan." Celoteh Donghae.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Kenapa Oppa ada disini?" tanyanya heran.

"Ini kan rumah kekasihku apa tidak bolah aku kemari?" ujar Donghae sedikit pura-pura kesal sembari mengusak rambut Sungmin lembut.

"Benar juga." Ujar Sungmin mengangguk.

Donghae memeluk Sungmin erat, "Sungmin-ah. Maafkan aku baru tahu hal ini." Ujar Donghae lirih.

Sungmin membalas pelukan sepupu tercintanya itu, "Aniya, aku baik-baik saja. Eomma menceritakan semuanya ya?"

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk. "Baiklah dirumah Haesung pabo tidak boleh sedih. Ayo masuk dongsaeng-ku tercinta." Donghae membantu membawakan koper Sungmin sedangkan ia sudah di dorong masuk olah Donghae ke dalam rumah.

.

"Eomma, Sungmin sudah datang." Teriak Donghae dari ruang tengah.

Beberapa saat kemudian datang seorang yeoja peruh baya menggunakan apron hijau dari dapu pastinya,"Ah~ annyeonghaseyo Ahjumma." Sapa Sungmin membungkuk dengan formal.

"Annyeong ini Sungmin ne?" ujar Eomma Haesung tersenyum, "panggil Eomma saja, ikan ini juga memanggil Eomma." Ujarnya membuat Donghae dan juga Sungmin terkekeh. Eomma Haesung memang mudah akrab.

"Aigo Eomma," Donghae langsung memeluk Eomma Haesung, "Aku ini calon suami si pabo jadi tidak apa-apa kan?" ujar Donghae dnengan manja.

Eomma Haesung tersenyum, kemudian menyentil hidung Donghae, "Bahkan anak ini memanggil pabo anak Eomma Sungmin-ah." Ujar Eomma Haesung.

Ketiganya lalu larut dalam sebuah tawa, "Kalian akrab sekali, calon mertua dan calon menantu." Ujar Sungmin iseng.

"Tentu saja." Ujar Donghae dan seenaknya mengecup pipi Eomma Haesung.

Eomma Haesung hanya mampu geleng kepala dengan sikap Donghae, "Panggilkan Haesung ikan mokpo." Suruh Eomma Haesung.

"PABO! SUNGMIN DATANG!" teriak Donghae.

Eomma Haesung bersiap untuk menghadiahkan pukulan tapi terhenti saat Donghae memasang muka melas, karena kasihan jadi urung niatan Eomma Haesung, "Eomma bilang kan dipanggil bukan diteriaki begitu." Nasihat Eomma Haesung.

"Malas Eomma, jika menyangkut pekerjaannya mendesign dia pura-pura tidak ingat punya kekasih." Elak Donghae.

Tiba-tiba dari lantai dua terdengar derap langkah kaki cepat sebab berlari, "Sungmin-ah! Kau sudah datang." Pekik Haesung, antara ingin ikut sedih dengan apa yang menimpa Sungmin tapi ia ingin menghiburnya agar tidak bersedih. "Ayo Sungmin kita ke kamarku biarkan ikan ini yang menemani Eomma." Ajak Haesung. Akhirnya Haesung dan Sungmin naik ke lantai dua tepatnya kamar dari Haesung.

"YA! Seenaknya saja." Teriak Donghae dari lantai satu namun masih dapa Haesung dan telinga lain dengar.

Haesung memutar bola mata dan berdecih pelan, "Dia suka teriak-teriak di rumahku, mhonmaafkan si pabo itu." Sungmin tersenyum. "IKAN BAWAKAN KOPER SUNGMIN KE KAMARKU!" teriak Haesung.

'Eonni juga suka teriak-teriak.' Batin Sungmin. Ia terkekeh pelan.

.

Setelah membereskan isi koper Sungmin ke dalam lemari Haesung, keduanya duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur hendak segera tidur sebab sudah lima menit lalu jam menunjukan tengah malam, "Apa Appa Eonni tidak dirumah?" tanya Sungmin berbasa-basi.

"Ia ada dinas keluar kota. Makanya ia mengizinkan Donghae menginap." Jawab Haesung. Ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Keluarga Eonni dekat sekali dengan Donghae."

"Dia memang mudah diterima Appa dan Eomma," ujar Haesung. "Ngomong-ngomong Sungmin-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya haesung hati-hati.

"Tidak Eonni. Aku merasa buruk sekali." Jawab Sungmin jujur.

Haesung tersenyum tipis, "Eonni tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk bercerita ta–

"Tapi kau ingin cerita padamu Eonni." Potong Sungmin.

Haesung menggengam tangan Sungmin, "Aku mendengarkan." Ujarnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

******.**  


* * *

keesokan harinya Haesung memaksa Sungmin agar jangan pergi kuliah dulu demi kepulihan kesehatan Sungmin yang semakin menurun. Jika soal tugas akhir bisa dititpkan pada Haesung dan konsep cerita sudah ditulis layaknya karya tulis. Dan Sungmin tidak bisa banyak menolak sebab ia menyadari Sungmin butuh ketenangan sementara ini.

Sementara Haesung yang telah mengetahui seluruh kejadian sebenarnya merencanakan sesuatu bersama Donghae. Yaitu pertama, menjelaskan bahwa Donghae bukan kekasih gelap Sungmin dan Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun dan apakah Kyuhyun juga mencintai Sungmin. Dan itu akan dilaksanakan oleh Donghae.

"Jadi aku yang kau utus?" tanya Donghae. Haesung tersenyum seram dan membuat Dongahe sedikit gentar jika Haesung sudah serius merencanakan sesuatu. Karena Donghae tahu, Haesung itu licik dan egois demi keinginannya –walau keinginan Haesung baik tapi cukup menyeramkan juga. Tidak pernah yeoja itu serius dalam hal lain selain design dan jika buku sketsanya hilang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

******.**  


* * *

_I don't wanna have him._

_I don't wanna be greedy._

_Just let me love him the way I do._

Telepon diruangan cukup luas itu berdering dan Kyuhyun menekan tombol untuk disambungkan, "Sajangnim, ada yang mencari Anda. Namanya Lee Donghae." Ujar sekertaris barunya yang sekarang adalah seorang namja. Entahlah ia jadi anti dengan sekertaris bergender yeoja.

"Suruh ia masuk." Ujar Kyuhyun singkat kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

Masuklah Donghae ke ruangan itu, "Angin apa membuatmu datang kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Apakah kau memperlakukan tamu tidak baik begini padahal ia belum duduk sama sekali." Sindir Donghae yang betah berdiri sedanglee Kyuhyun duduk di singgasanannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri Donghae dan mempersilahkan Donghae duduk di sofa panjang ruangan itu sementara ia duduk di sofa tunggal. "Silahkan duduk," Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?" tanya Donghae.

"Kekasih Sungmin." Jawab Kyuhyun. Agak kesal memang mangakui Donghae secara frontal tetapi terlihat lemah di hadapan musuh bukan tipe Kyuhyun. "Kau juga tahu aku suaminya bukan?" ujar Kyuhyun sarkastis.

Donghae tersenyum, "Tentu saja." Tiba-tiba hilang senyum itu tergantikan sebuah seringai meremehkan, "Tapi sayang aku bukan kekasih Sungmin." Ujar Donghae. Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya pertanda kurang mengerti maksud Donghae.

"Aku ini sepupu jauh Sungmin dari pihak Eommannya." Ujar Donghae, Kyuhyun merasa tertohok sempurna. "Sungmin hanya ingin terbebas dari pernikahan bersamamu maka ia tidak menjelaskan ini padamu." Lanjut Donghae.

Dipikiran Kyuhyun berkecamuk semua hal yang terjadi dan mungkin akan terjadi. Bagaiman bisa ia menuduh istrinya berselingkuh bila ternyata Kyuhyunlah yang berselingkuh, Kyuhyun juga telah menjdi penyebab kepergian calon bayinya sendiri. Perceraian di depan matanya namun Kyuhyun masih menginginkan kesempatan kedua.

"Apa kau mencintai Sungmin?" tanya Donghae membuyarkan lamunan panjang Kyuhyun.

"Haruskah aku menjawab? Setelah aku memilih putus dari kekasihku deminya bahkan sebelum insiden kecelakaan itu." Ujar Kyuhyun. "Aku justru tidak yakin ia mencintaiku." Lanjutnya.

Donghae berdecih kecil, "Tuan pintar tentunya karena sudah menjadi president direktur tapi begitu buta tentang cinta." Ujar Donghae sinis.

"Tidak yakin bagaimana? Bukankah setiap hari ia menjalankan perannya sebagai istri meski suaminya selingkuh? Apa pernah Sungmin selingkuh atau memintamu untuk menjauhi yeoja itu?" tanya Donghae kesal. "Jangan hitung aku selingkuhannya karena aku juga sudah mempunyai kekasih." Lanjutnya. "Pernikahan ini masih bisa diselamatkan, asal di antara kalian mau berinisiatif." Donghae menawarkan sebuah solusi. Mungkin untuk kali ini Kyuhyun harus percaya bantuan seseorang ini.

"Mencintai itu sulit. Bukan hanya mudah mencemburuinya juga akan sakit tanpanya. Ungkapkan sejujurnya agar ia mengerti. Penyesalan seorang namja adalah saat ia kehilangan yeoja yang mencintainya karena kesalahpahaman. Kau akan mengenangnya sebagai cacat harga diri." nasihat Donghae. Kyuhyun terdiam, ia harus bicara apa? Barulah kali ini ia kehilangan kata-kata oleh namja dengan umur dibawahnya ini.

Donghae beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri pintu itu, lalu berbalik, "Oh ya rumah kemarin adalah rumah kekasihku." Ujar Donghae sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Kyuhyun masih merenungkan apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

******.**  


* * *

_As I look upon you._

_Getting farther and farther away._

_I still can't believe this moment is goodbye._

_Such sweet memories had soaked our two hears._

_How can we forget those memories?_

Kyuhyun berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumahnya, memandang sebuah tempat tidur bayi dan di dalamnya terdapat beberapa pakaian. Matanya menerawang tidak di tempatnya, membayangkan ketika bahagianya Sungmin menjahit pakaian-pakaian ini. Ia merunduk, menjangkau kertas yang terselip di antara pakaian itu. Kyuhyun membawa barang-barang itu masuk bersamanya.

Ia menaruh benda itu di sampingnnya sementara Kyuhyun duduk di sofa panjang itu. Membaca deretan kalimat di sana hati-hati.

[Tema : Cinta, pernikahan, keluarga.

Aku telah menikah dengan seorang namja bernama Kyuhyun –Cho Kyuhyun. Kukira pernikahan ini akan berjalan biasa saja karena alasan pernikahan ini adalah sebuah perjodohan. Tetapi aku menghadapi perselingkuhannya, lalu aku biarkan. Saat itu aku belum mencintainya dan pura-pura tidak tahu tentang hal itu.

Satu hari..

_**Aku mengharapkan pelukanmu.**_

_**Sedangkan tangan-tangan itu sedang merengkuhnya.**_

Demamku tinggi malam itu, aku hampir pingsan hanya untuk mengambil minum. Kemudian ia datang, meski wajahnya terlihat terpaksa. Namun ia mengobatiku dan memelukku sampai dini hari ia mendapat telepon dari kekasihnya. Ketika itu aku tahu, dan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa aku tahu.

_**Aku mendamba senyumanmu.**_

_**Sedangkan bibir itu sedang menciumnya.**_

Hari itu aku mendapatkan hasil tes kesehatanku dan mendapati diriku nyatakan positif hamil. Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Jadi aku datang ke kantornya untuk tahu bagaimana reaksinya. Akankah ia tersenyum senang? Kemudian aku membuka pintu kantornya. Kyuhyun tengah mencium kekasihnya yang juga sekertarisnya. Kuurungkan niat awal ku datang ke sana.

Hari itu juga, aku sadar satu hal. Aku mencintainya.

Tetapi ia tidak mencintaiku.

Walaupun ia menyakitiku tapi aku tetap mencintainya, memilih ada di sampingnya selama yang aku bisa.

_**Aku menanti tatapan sayangmu.**_

_**Sedangkan mata-mata itu sedang mengukung parasnya.**_

_**Aku ingin perasaan yang tulusmu.**_

_**Sedangkan hati itu selalu sedang menujunya.**_

Maka di detik itu juga aku tahu hanya akan ada rasa sakit dan penyesalan karena mencintainya. Mencintai yang tidak mencintai, itu membuatku patah hati. Tapi aku sadar cinta datang dan pergi dengan caranya dan menangis dan menyesal hanya akan menyiram lukaku yang menganga dengan alkohol. Percuma menyesali sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

Lalu aku biarkan, kupikir lebih baik menyembunyikan kehamilanku bahkan pada orang tuaku. Aku akan bercerai dengan Kyuhyun, lalu melahirkan bayiku tanpa diketahuinya –meski aku tahu bila ia tahu pun tak akan merubah perceraian kami yang sudah di depan pelupuk mata.

Aku memperparah masalah ini dengan tidak menjelaskan kesalahpahaman di antara kita berdua. Kyuhyun menyangka aku menenui namja lain –kekasihku, ia pikir. Baiklah, aku jawab 'ya' sementara namja yang kutemui itu adalah sepupuku. Dulu Eommanya pernah berbaik hati pada Eommaku ketika ia kehilangan orang tuanya, maka di anggaplah keluarga. Dan mana mungkin aku menjalin hubungan dengannya sedangkan ia telah memiliki kekasih –dia juga temanku, jadi tak mungkin aku setega itu.

Tapi, aku tidak menjelaskannya.

Pada awalnya baik saja hingga kecelakaan itu. Kecelakaan yang membuatku kehilangan bayiku. Jiwaku seperti terbang bersama kepergiannya, aku masih jelas mengelusnya dalam perutku tetapi aku sekarang sendiri. Kenyataan itu begitu pahit bagiku.

Ini, harusnya ketika ia lahir kedunia. Pakaian ini akan dikenakannya. Bentuk cintaku padanya. Bahkan aku menjahit cincin pernikahanku di topi hangatnya. Agar ia tahu Eommanya mencintainya, melebihi cintaku pada Kyuhyun.

Aku pikir akan bisa memakai pakaian couple dengan Kyuhyun ketika bayiku lahir meski itu hanya harapan bagiku sebab pada kenyataanya aku tak akan berani memberikannya.

Hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun semakin memburuk dan sepertinya kami akan bercerai dalam waktu dekat. Dan pakaian-pakaian ini akan jadi hadiah yang tidak tersampaikan.

Sungmin, Lee.]

Namja itu menangis memeluk kertas itu. Tangannya membawa baju bayi itu ke dalam dukanya, memeluk erat juga cincin bertahtakan berlian itu mampu menusuk relung hatinya. Entah dirimana Kyuhyun dapat mengalirkan air mata begitu banyaknya. Ia sungguh menyesal dengan semua yang pernah ia lakukan. Isakannya tertahan saat melihat bordir di tangan baju itu.

'_Malaikat Sungmin & Kyuhyun'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

******.**  


* * *

"Bagaimana Eonni apa sudah?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan Jung-Sam sangat puas dengan hasil yang kau berikan. Hanya nilaimu yang mendapatkan A." helas Haesung ikut semangat menjelaskannya.

"Jeongmal? Sungguh melegakan sekali." Ujar Sungmin senang. Setidaknya ia tidak membuat kuliahnya terbengkalai seperti pernikahannya yang tidak jelas statusnya.

"Bahkan Jung-Sam langsung menerima pesanan baju yang kau design untuk publikasi besar-besaran." Lanjut Haesung.

"Jinjja?" kaget Sungmin.

Haesung mengangguk, "Minggu depan premiernya. Jung-Sam dan perusahaan itu juga akan ada disana. Tentu saja kau harus datang. Pakaian bayi itu juga akan dipakai oleh beberapa bayi dari sebuah panti asuhan." Jelas Haesung.

Sungmin memeluk Haesung, "Aku bahagia sekali Eonni." Ujarnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

******.**  


* * *

Haesung mengendap-endap masuk ke sebuah ruangan berisika grand iano berwarna hitam miliknya. 'Mumpung Eomma dan si pabo tidak ada' batin Haesung. Ia duduk di kursi itu, menekan beberapa tombol touchscreen ponselnya, kemudian bunyi tersambung pun menyambutnya.

"Yeoboseyo." Sapa Haesung.

"Ada apa Haesung-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"Bukankah kau ingin memastikan perasaan Sungmin?" tanya Haesung.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Diam saja dan dengarkan baik-baik. Ini bantuan mahal, karena tagihan teleponku akan membengkak setelah ini." Ujar Haesung langsung meletakan ponselnya dekat piano itu tanpa memutuskan sambungan tadi.

Terdengar suara piano yang Haesung mainkan. Dan sesuai arahan Haesung, Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan sebuah lagu one republic itu dengan tenang. Sungmin kebetulan ada di ruang tengah kemudian berdiri di pintu, tidak ingin mengganggu bait lagu dan not-not musik yang Haesung lantunkan. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin melihat Haesung memainkan piano sambil bernyanyi.

Lagu yang menyindirnya. Secrets.

"**Something that I can confess."**

"**From all the truth that I've said."**

"**Shiny big black cars."**

Rahasia yang Sungmin simpan untuknya. Bahkan terlalu sulit ia mengakui sesuatu yang keluar dari hatinya. Rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui pemilik shiny-big-black-cars.

"**So tell me what you want to hear.**

_Apa yang ingin kau dengar Kyuhyun-ah?_

**Something that were like those years.**

_Apa yang kau dan aku rasakan setahun ini?_

**I'm sick of all insincere.**

_Apa yang akan kau rasakan jika kubilang aku sakit dalam luka?_

**So I'm gonna give all my secret away.**

_Apa yang terjadi jika kubuka rahasiaku?_

Haesung menyadari kehadiran Sungmin yang melamun kemudian menatapnya dengan senyuman membuat Sungmin tersenyum kikuk. Haesung melanjutkan baris berikutnya dengan menatap Sungmin.

**This time.**

**Don't need another perfect lie.**

**Don't care if critics never jump in line. I'm gonna give all my secrets away."**

Haesung mengakhiri lagu yang dinyanyikannya dan menyuruh Sungmin ikut duduk di kursi piano itu, "Suaraku merusak lagu" komen Haesung pada suaranya sendiri.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak. Bagus sekali Eonni." Ujar Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, jujur aku penasaran dengan perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun." Ujar Haesung hati-hati, Sungmin terdiam, "Maaf jika aku mengungkapkan hal yang tidak ingin kau bahas." Lanjut Haesung tersenyum kaku.

Sungmin menyentuh tuts piano itu pelan, "Aku mencintainya. Namun–

"Sudah jangan dilanjutkan." Potong Haesung. Ia tersenyum, Haesung tahu jika Sungmin akan bilang belum siap mencintai Kyuhyun dan namja itu akan putus asa jika mendengarnya. "Belajarlah mencintainya lagi. Sungmin-ah." Lanjut Haesung.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

******.**  


* * *

**Bold** – Donghae

_**Bold, Italic**_ – Haesung

_**Bold, Italic, Underline**_ – Donghae & Haesung

Hari premier peluncuran resmi pakaian design Sungmin dipublikasikan. Tamu-tamu dengan balutan pakaian resmi telah memenuhi ruangan hall di hotel bintang lima itu. Sungmin tidak membayangkan acaranya bisa semeriah dan begitu besar padahal design yang dibuatnya sepertinya masih dibawah standart untuk peluncuran besar-besaran seperti ini. Ia memandang kesamping kanannya. Terdapat Haesung dengan dress hijau toska sleeveless dan butiran Swarovski menghiasi lingkar lehernya. Sedangkan Sungmin memakai dress berwarna yellow bright dengan Sabrina neck.

"Eonni aku tegang sekali." Ujar Sungmin gugup.

Haesung tersenyum, "Tenang saja." Ujar Haesung. Donghae kemudian menghampiri Haesung dan Sungmin, balutan tuxedo sungguh melekat pas untuk Donghae bersama kemeja berwarna sama dengan Haesung.

"Ayo sudah saatnya." Kata Donghae.

"Maaf Eonni baru bilang." Ujar Haesung pada Sungmin, Sungmin tersenyum. "Eonni jadi pengisi acara malam ini, tunggu di sini saja. Nanti terakhir kau akan masuk." Jelas Haesung.

"Ne, aku mengerti bos!" ujar Sungmin, mereka bertiga terkekeh kecil. Donghae mengarahkan tangan kirinya dan Haesung menyambutnya. Berjalan kearah backstage panggung. Panggung megah yang jika di lihat dari atas terlihat seperti huruf 'T' capital dan di belakang terdapat layar LCD besar.

Sungmin menunggu dengan tenang ditempatnya sampai lamp di ruangan itu mati semuanya. Sempat Ia terkejut hingga lampu dari stage menyala dan menampakan Haesung di sisi kanan stage dan Donghae di sisi kiri stage. Di layar pun nampak sebuah video yang di mulai menampakan bayi yang telah memakai pakaian design Sungmin.

"_**Right from the start. You were a thief." **_Haesung memulai nyanyiannya sementara video di layar terus menampakan bayi-bayi dengan pakaian yang sama –pakaian yang di design sendiri oleh Sungmin. _**"You stole my heart. And I your willing victim. I let you see the parts of me. That were not all that pretty. And with every touch you fixed them." **_Sungmin terpana melihat seluruh malaikat kecil itu tertawa bersama pakaian yang sempat ia pikir akan jadi barang tanpa pemilik kini dipakai. Nyanyian itu pun membawa kenangan ia memdapat kesempatan untuk beberapa bulan menjadi seorang ibu. Bagaimana ia mendapatkan malaikat itu hadir dalam chaos pernikahannya. _**"Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh. Things you never say to me oh oh. Tell me that you've had enough. Of our love, our love."**_ Haesung menekankan pada things-you-never-says-to-me dengan gerakan tangannya seolah ia ingin seseorang sadar akan makna dari lirik itu. Dan Sungmin itu untuk dirinya.

"_**Just give a reason. Just little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent. And we can learn to love again." **_Lirik lagu itu membuat Sungmin terpaku lebih dalam. Ia pikir, apakah salah ia tidak memberikan penjelasan apapun meski ia bukan pihak yang benar-benar salah? Juga apakah memang bisa ia kembali bersama Kyuhyun tetapi Sungmin tahu ia hanya mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan gambar bayi dengan pakainya itu membuatnya kembali ingat dengan ingatan yang sudah ia usahakan untuk sedikit melupakannya. Masih tayangan itu berputar. Hall hening, lantunan lagu saja yang terdengar. _**"It's in the stars. It's been written in the scars on our heart. We're not broken just bent. And we can learn to love again."**_

Kemudian nampak seorang namja dan yeoja memakai pakaian yang di design oleh Sungmin bergandengan tangan melewati stage sampai keujung. Yeoja itu, Sooyoung dan namja yang Sungmin lihat kemarin. Sooyoung bahkan menggendong seorang bayi dengan pakaian bayi yang ia jahit sendiri dengan tangan sampai luka jarum di tangannya meninggalkan bekas cukup banyak. Mereka berpose dan kemudian berjalan kembali. Sungmin sangat terkejut kenapa harus yeoja itu?

"**I'm sorry I don't understand. Where all of this is coming from. I thought that we were fine." **Donghae melantunkan kelanjutan lagu itu, menatap Sungmin. Sungmin sadar itu. _**"Oh, we had everything."**_ Kemudian sedetik lanjutnya pandangan Donghae dan Haesung saling bertemu.

"**Your head is running wild again. My dear we still have everythin'. And it's all in your mind." **Donghae kembali menatap Sungmin yang kini berkaca-kaca karena video yang ditampilkan penuh dengan bayi yang menurutnya malaikat kecil dari Tuhan dan dirinya merasa telah menyia-nyiakan malaikat kecilnya karena kesalahannya. _**"Yeah, but this is happeni'."**_ Sekarang Haesung yang menatapnya –mungkin bukan pada Sungmin tetapi ia merasa sungguh terus saja di singgung.

"**You've been havin' a real bad dreams oh oh. You used to lie so close to me oh oh." **Sungmin tahu Donghae dan juga Haesung berusaha menyadarkannya dan itu berhasil Sungmin sekarang merasa bersalah telah berbohong pada dirinya, bahwa ia tidak sakit melihat perselingkuhan Kyuhyun dan bahwa ia juga tidak menjelaskan siapa Donghae sebenarnya dan kehadiran malaikatnya. Banyak yang ia sembunyikan bahkan perasaannya sendiri. _**"**__**There's nothing more than empty sheets. Between our love, our love. Oh our love, our love.**__**" **_Donghae mengampiri Haesung dan berhenti tepat ditengah stage lalu Haesung berjalan ke tengah dengan menyanyikan partnya bersama Donghae. Keduanya tersenyum memandang satu sama lain.

"**Just give a reason. Just little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent. And we can learn to love again." **Donghae menyanyikannya dengan wajah yang menyiratkan keseriusan, 'Jika saja itu Kyuhyun', batin Sungmin. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya itu. **"I never stopped. You're still written in the scars on my heart. You're not broken just bent. And we can learn to love again." **Donghae memegang dada kirinya saat you're-still-written-in-the-scars-on-my-heart seolah benar ia sakit dengan rumitnya romansa seperti Sungmin

"_**Oh tear ducts and rust"**_ Haesung menggerakan tangannya seolah 'tear' mengalir di pipinya.

"**I'll fix it for us."** Donghae mengambil tangan Haesung itu.

"_**We're collecting dust. But our love's enough."**_

"**You holding it in."** Donghae mengenggam tangan Haesung, kemudian menciumnya cepat.

"_**You're pouring a drink."**_ Haesung melepaskan tangan itu paksa.

"**No nothing it **_**as bad as it seems.**__**"**_ Kemudian part bersama 'tidak seburuk yang terlihat'.

"_**We'll come clean."**_ Setelah falset terakhir Haesung. Ia berjalan turun dari panggung menuju Sungmin yang sedari tidak sadar jika ia telah menitikan air mata. Penyesalan karena ia tidak memperjuangkan Kyuhyun meski dari awal ia tahu Kyuhyun sudah jadi segalanya baginya.

"**Just give a reason. Just little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent. And we can learn to love again."** Donghae juga turun menuju arah berlawan dari Haesung, Haesung sudah berada tepat di depan Sungmin. "_**It's in the stars. It's been written in the scars on our heart. That we're not broken just bent. And we can learn to love again.**_**"** Donghae sedikit berlari sementara part Haesung. Menuju seseorang yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari Haesung dan Sungmin.

"**Just give a reason. **_**Just little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent. And we can learn to love again.**_**" **Seluruh tatapan tamu mengarah pada keduanya. Donghae pun sudah berada di hadapan seseorang yang Sungmin tidak bisa melihatnya sebab ia pun terkejut Haesung menyanyi tepat di depannya seperti ini.

"**It's in the stars. It's been written in the scars on our heart. **_**That we're not broken just bent. And we can learn to love again.**_**"** Haesung membawa tangan Sungmin untuk ke stage sedangkan Donghae menarik seseorang itu.

Hingga Sungmin melihat namja itu, Kyuhyun. Pandangan mereka bertemu sebelum Sungmin menyerah dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"**Oh**_**,**_**" **Donghae mengarahkan Kyuhyun agar mendekat ke arah Sungmin di tengah panggung itu._** "We can learn to love again."**_Haesung juga menuntun Sungmin mendekat, menekankan sedikit lirik lagu tersebut dan memandang Sungmin dengan senyuman.

"**Oh, we can learn to love again."** Donghae menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sekilas. Memberikan sedikit semangat karena Kyuhyun agak patah arang ketika Sungmin tidak mau menatapnya.

"_**Oh oh, that we're not broken just bent."**_Haesung menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang sudah dingin itu. 'Just bent, Sungmin.' Mata Haesung menyiratkan hal itu dan Sungmin tidak ingin berharap banyak dari ini.

"_**And we can learn to love again."**_ Kemudian Donghae dan Haesung meninggalkan stage diiringi tepukan tangan yang meriah tamu undangan, tersisa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di panggung itu.

.

Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri menghadap ke arah tamu undangan dan Sungmin juga mengikuti hal itu karena gesture kecil Kyuhyun yang mengarahkannya hal itu. Sungmin tidak sadar ia sudah terbiasa dengan gerakan kecil apapun namja jarang bicara itu.

"Kali ini," Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak, "Saya dari Cho Grup Departement Store akan meluncurkan product terbaru di departemant store kami. Sebuah karya cinta dari yeoja yang berdiri di sampan saya ini." Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin di sampingnya. Sungmin kikuk juga jika dipandang dengan serius di acara resmi begini. Sungmin mengetahui Kyuhyun mempunyai perusahaan departemant store terkenal tetapi ia tidak menyangka Sungmin harus bertemu dan Kyuhyun menjadi salah satu penyandang gelar dalam karier Sungmin.

"Dia adalah istri saya, Lee Sungmin." Sungmin membelalakan matanya terkejut, mengakuinya sebagai istri sedangkan pernikah tertutup ini tengah di ujung tanduk.

"Ia seorang mahasiswa jurusan fashion design. Tangan yeoja inilah yang menjahit sendiri pakaian yang kalian lihat hari. Pakaian untuk keluarganya. Untuk calon bayi kami di surga sana." Ujar Kyuhyun. "Aku mengaku telah menyakitinya." Lanjut Kyuhyun memberanikan menarik tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat. Para tamu undangan itu terpana, bagaimana mungkin seorang president director itu telah menikah diam-diam dan mengakui ia telah menyakiti yeoja itu tetapi menyelenggarakan acara peluncuran besar-besaran. Sungmin diam menyadari tangan Kyuhyun begitu dingin, 'Gugupkah ia? Tapi kenapa?', pikir Sungmin.

"Kesalahan terbesarku padanya adalah menjadi penyebab kematian calon bayi kami." Ujar Kyuhyun, genggamannya mengerat tanpa memandang Sungmin. "Kali ini saja," lirih Kyuhyun.

"Sedikit saja aku ingin menebus salahku," Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, Sungmin tercengang dengan mata itu. Mata itu tersirat kesedihan yang tidak pernah ia lihat. "Maaf jika sedikit yang bisa aku lakukan." Ujar Kyuhyun sedetik kemudian setetes air mata mengair di pipinya namun segera ia hapus dan menghadap kepada para tamu.

Masuklah Sooyoung bersama namja itu dengan seorang bayi dalam gendongannya. Menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di tengah panggung. "Gendonglah bayi itu, Sungmin-ah." Suruh Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengambil bayi itu dari Sooyoung, "Maafkan aku, Ny. Cho." Lirih Sooyoung membungkuk. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kaku, menggendong bayi itu. Sooyoung masih mengingat kata-kata Kyuhyun, 'Jadilah model untukku bersama namjamu itu. Untuk membayar sedikit kesalahanku padanya.'

"Namanya Sunghyun." Ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin larut dalam senang menggendong bayi dengan balutan baju jahitan tangannya itu. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun untuk menjelaskan apa maksudnya.

"Ia sudah aku adopsi." Lanjut Kyuhyun, Sungmin terbelalak kembali terkejut. "Sunghyun bersama bayi-bayi dalam tayang itu. Semuanya adalah anakku." Para tamu pun ikut terkejut. "Maukah kau –bersamaku menjaga malaikat-malaikat kecil itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, tangan besar Kyuhyun menghapus air mat Sungmin yang entah kenapa mengalir.

"Aku pasti tidak sanggup mengurus mereka sendiri bukan?" Kyuhyun turut mengalirkan air mata yang sedari tadi ia pendam. Ia tersenyum miris Sungmin diam dalam tangisnya, sedangkan Sunghyun terus menarik cincin ditopinya dengan riang. "Please, stay." Mohon Kyuhyun.

Cincin itu pun akhirnya terlepas dan jatuh tepat di kaki Sungmin, Sungmin menyerahkan Sunghyun ke gendongan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tercekat, sungguh ia tidak sangguh kehilangan semuanya dalam satu waktu.

Sungmin memungut cincin itu dan menatap wajah sedih Kyuhyun, "Hadiah paling indah yang pernah kau berikan padaku." Ujar Sungmin tersenyum meski pandangannya mengabut karena digenangi air mata. "Tapi kau bukan Tuhan yang dapat mengembalikan bayiku." Lanjut Sungmin dan secara tiba-tiba Sunghyun menangis.

Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Sunghyun, memeluk Sunghyun erat takut ia tidak nyaman. Senandung kecil keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus memperhatikan sampai akhirnya ia mengambil alih Sunghyun. Sunghyun langsung berhemti menangis dan malah tertawa-tawa.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, "Benarkah mereka malaikat-malaikatku sekarang?" tanya Sungmin memastikan, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Sungmin menyodorkan cincin itu, "Pasangkan kembali." Ujarnya pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Sungguh lega, detik berikutnya ia langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan Sunghyun dalam gendongannya. Pelukan pertama yang penuh makna.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

******.**  


* * *

Taman belakang rumah besar itu penuh warna-warni bunga dan anak-anak berlarian dan beberapa pengasuh menggendong bayi duduk di bawah langit cerah dan wewangian kebuan bunga mini di sana. Tak jauh dari sana Kyuhyun tidur di atas pangkuan Sungmin. Sungmin mengelus rambut hitam Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan malaikat-malaikat kecilnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit bersenandung ria, mungkin karena lagu itu cocok dengan dirinya.

"**Baby someday I'll find a way to say. Just what you mean to me. But if that day never comes along. And you don't hear this song. I guess you'll never know." **

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sangat indah dan hal itu mampu menyampaikan apa yang ingin Kyuhyun sampaikan sehingga membuat seburat merah muda di pipi putih tanpa cela itu.

"**It came over me in a rush. When I realized that I love you so much. That sometimes I cry. But I can't tell you why. Why I feel what I feel in. Feel what I feel inside."**

Kyuhyun mengakhirinya dengan kecupan singkat di bibir tipis Sungmin. Lalu membaringkan diri kembali di pangkuan Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Sungmin. Senandung itu pun sejenak terhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Aku tidak bisa membuatmu menggendong malaikat kacil dari rahimku." Ujar Sungmin sedih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, memeluk erat perut Sungmin. "Hanya tinggal 5 bulan lagi Minhyun lahir sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup perut Sungmin, "Benar 'kan apa kata Appa, Minhyun-ah?"

Malaikat kecil Tuhan datang dari surga tetapi lewat rahim siapapun mereka akan jadi malaikat bagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sunghyun kecil bersama teman malaikatnya membawa Minhyun datang.

"Eomma!" teriak namja kecil berlari menghampiri Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

* * *

Malaikatku, Cho Sunghyun.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

******.**  


* * *

**The End**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review ?. Gamsahamnida**

**Park Jaehee**


End file.
